Save Me: A Skydil40 Story
by MultiGlitter
Summary: Adam is a popular YouTuber. Martin is an illegal immigrant from Bulgaria. What will happen when they meet in the hallways of Washington State High school? Rated Teen just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Sky/Adam's POV-

I heard my alarm go off and I groaned. School, absolute hell. I stood up and start getting ready, same thing i do every week day. I made my food and run out the door, not wanting to miss the bus. Looking out the window, i watched the houses pass by. We finally get to the school and i sigh. Ready for school, NOT. I got off the bus and went inside, walking to my locker.  
>"SKY!" I heard Ty yell as he and my other best friend Jason tackled me. I laughed.<br>"Can't breathe!" I gasped. "Sorry." Jason said sheepishly, getting off the dog pile. Ty followed suit.  
>"So, I hear there's a new kid coming to the school!" Jason said happily. I smiled. "That's so cool!" I cheered. Ty smiled. He never did talk much, but he was just kind of shy.<br>I watched the new kid rush into the halls, tripping over his shoelaces as he ran. He crashed on the floor. A lot of the kids laughed, and the boy started crying. I went over to him. "Hey, kid, you okay?" I asked, crouching next to him. The kid sat up and wiped his tears away. He was so cute. "I...I think so." He sniffled. He had an accent that I couldn't quite place. I helped the kid up. "So what's your name?" I asked. The kid looked at me with butter-colored eyes. "I'm Martin." He replied, brushing dirt off of his orange hoodie. "Oh, cool! I'm Adam!" I chirped. Martin smiled shyly.  
>"I gotta get to my class. Maybe we could eat lunch together or something?" He said quietly. I nodded. "Sure!" I said happily. He smiled again and walked off, leaving me to stare after him.<br>"Aww, Sky has a crush!" Jason squealed like a fangirl. I blushed lightly.  
>"N-No I don't!" I protested. Ty smiled. "Yeah you do! I can see it in your eyes!" He said happily. I blushed deeper. "So what if I did like him?" I asked. "Well it's adorable! Our little Sky is growing up!" Ty laughed. I gave him the "Fuck you" look.<br>"I'm older than you Ty." I said. But as I denied having a crush on this 'Martin' kid, I knew I was lying through my teeth.

Martin/Bodil's P.O.V.  
>I was running into my new school, trying to find my locker, when i tripped over my god damn shoelaces. I fell over onto the floor. And a lot of the kids were laughing at me. I started crying, humiliated. A boy came over and squatted next to me. He had curly brown hair, and wore sunglasses and an amulet. "Hey, kid, you okay?" He asked. I looked up at him and wiped the tears off of my face. "I...I think so." I whimpered. He helped me get up.<br>"So what's your name?" The boy asked. I brushed some dirt from my hoodie. "I'm Martin." I said. "Oh, cool, I'm Adam!" The kid said happily. I smiled just a little bit. "I gotta get to my class. Maybe we could eat lunch together or something?" I asked hopefully. Adam nodded. "Sure!" He cheered. I smiled at him shyly and walked off, blushing. He was so nice, and he wasnt bad looking either. Wait, No! Stop thinking like this! And wait, why the hell was I blushing?!

Sky/Adam's P.O.V.  
>I zombied through my classes, waiting for lunch to arrive. Finally, when it did, I ran to the class where I had seen Martin go in last. Sure enough, he walked out and seemed surprised to see me there. "Oh, hi Adam. Are you ready to go?" Martin asked. I nodded. "Yeah." I replied. We walked to the cafeteria, and got in line.<br>"No, Martin, take it from me, you don't want to eat that." I said as he reached for the chicken surprise. He looked at me and nodded, opting for a PB and J instead. I got the same thing. "Hey, do you want anything to drink? I'll buy it for you." I offered. Martin shook his head. "I don't want you to spend your money on me." He said. I looked at him. "No, I insist. Pick anything, I got it covered." Martin reluctantly grabbed a bottle of water -the cheapest drink- and handed it to me so I could pay for it. Then we met Jason and Ty at our table. "Oh, hey Sky, is this the kid that you have-Ow!" I kicked Ty under the table. Jason laughed. "Martin, this is Jason and Ty, my two best friends." I introduced the two. Jason smiled at Martin. Ty said a quiet 'Hi.' "This is so awkward..." Jason said softly. We all laughed at the truth. "Oh my god, Martin, your laugh is so cool!" Ty said. Martin smiled. "Thanks! Hey, do any of you guys play MineCraft?" He asked. We all looked at each other. "WHO LIEK MINECRAF?!" We all yelled.  
>"Seriously, we play it all the time!" I laughed. Martin beamed. "Really?! I make parkour maps!" He replied happily. "Awesome! Hey, where do you come from anyways? We're too dumb to figure it out." Jason joked. Martin looked down.<br>"Bulgaria. I miss it." He said. "Well why did your family move to America?" Ty asked, not taking a hint that he didn't want to talk about it. Typical Ty.  
>"Oh, my-my dad g-got a new job, so w-we had to move." His nervous stutter was back.<br>"Oh, sorry about that buddy. I remember moving from Arizona." Ty said sympathetically. The end of lunch bell rang before Martin could reply. "I gotta go! SkythekidRS!"  
>"TrueMU!"<br>"Deadlox!"  
>We all shouted our usernames as the teachers rushed us out. He looked confused for a moment, but then:<br>"Bodil40!"  
>I went through my classes, thinking about Martin, and how he was so amazing. If there was a thing as love at first sight, this was it.<br>**I do good so far? Seriously, I've been wanting to do a fluffy Skydil40 for a while now.  
>MultiGlitter, Out!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Martin's P.O.V.  
>I met up with Adam, or 'Sky' as the other two kids called him, at the bus loop.<br>"Hi, Adam." I said. I had a fluttery feeling in my stomach. What the fuck?  
>"Oh, hey Martin. You ride the bus too?" Adam asked, turning away from a boy who was wearing a checkered shirt and thick nerd glasses.<br>"No, I walk. I just wanted to ask if you had a Skype?" I asked hopefully.  
>"Yeah, SkyTheKid. What's yours?" He replied, smiling. When he did, I felt my cheeks warm. "B-Bodil40." I said, hoping he didn't notice my blush. He beamed. "Awesome! I'll Skype you tonight!" He cheered, as a bus pulled up.<br>"Oh, crap, that's my bus. See you, Martin!" Sky said, as he boarded the bus. I smiled but felt my depression wash over me as I realized that I would have to go HOME.  
>I went home slowly, not caring if I was late. Dad sure as hell wouldnt have picked me up.<br>I managed to sneak in through the window. For a while I worked on my new parkour map, until my Skype went off. At this point it was already dark out.  
>"Martin!" Adam yelled.<br>"Shh!" I shushed him. If I was too loud, Dad would come and beat me again.  
>"Oh, sorry. So what're you doing?" He asked. I smiled. "I was working on my parkour maps." I replied. "Oh, cool!"<br>We talked about MineCraft and the upcoming update for maybe an hour, but then my dad burst through the door, a wine bottle in his fist.  
>"I gotta go Adam. Bye!" I said, ending the call. Dad towered over me, an evil glint in his cold, unfeeling eyes.<br>"P-Please...No..." I squeaked, even though it wouldnt do anything. He hit me over the head with the wine bottle, shattering it and sending me into a swirling storm of pain. He then left, throwing me a look of disgust.  
>I saw a figure rush into my room through my window. I saw by the amulet and sunglasses who it was.<br>"Adam?"  
>Then I was pulled into nothingness.<p>

Sky's P.O.V.  
>We were talking when a man came into his room, looking angry. Martin took on an expression of terror and panic. "I gotta go, Adam. Bye!" He said, ending the call. I couldn't help but feel that something bad was gonna happen to him. I ran out of my house, letting my feet carry me to his house.<br>I saw the only light on, and climbed into the thankfully open window. What I saw horrified me.  
>Martin lay on the ground, barely concious and with glass shards around him. "Adam?" He asked, and went unconcious.<br>I gathered the frail boy in my arms and ran to the hospital, willing him to live.  
>"Help! Please! This boy needs help!" I cried out as I burst through the hospital door. A few nurses rushed over and put him on a gurney. "What happened?" One of them asked. I was almost crying. "H-His dad beat him, I think." I said quietly.<br>I sat down on one of the uncomfortable chairs as they wheeled him away. I let a few tears slip from my eyes.  
>"Excuse me, mister, are you okay?" A little girl asked. She looked maybe about nine. I looked at her.<br>"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied, as another tear rolled down my face. The girl looked at me sadly.  
>"You don't look fine. Was that man your boyfriend?" She asked. I blushed. "N-no." I said. "Well why not? I can tell that you love him. Tell him how you feel, Mister Sky." She advised. I smiled. "How do you know my name?" I asked.<br>"I watch your videos. You're my favorite." She said. "Oh, okay. What's your name?" I asked. "I'm Maya." The girl said, smiling slightly.  
>"Visitors for Martin?" One of the nurses called out. I stood up.<br>"Remember, tell him how you feel." Maya insisted. I smiled. "Yes maam." I said, walking into the halls.  
>"Martin?" I said softly, going into the room. Martin looked up at me. "Where am I?!" He wailed, looking scared. I sat down next to him. "It's okay, you're just in the hospital. How's your head?" I asked. "Its fine. But why'd you take me here?" He replied, tilting his head like a puppy. I smiled.<br>"Because I care about you."  
><strong>OH LAWDY THE FEELS! Don't worry all my fluff lovers, the real cute stuff is in the next chapter. Believe me, I love fluffy stuff. So this is gonna be a LOT of fluff.<strong>  
><strong>MultiGlitter, Out!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Martin's P.o.v.  
>I woke up, but instead of being on my bedroom floor, I found myself in a plain white room.<br>"Adam!" I cried out, not sure why. A nearby woman looked over at me.  
>"Oh, you're up!" She said cheerily. "Where's Adam?" I demanded. The woman looked confused for a moment but then nodded. "I'll get your friend, sir." She said, leaving the room.<br>"Martin?" Adam said quietly, peeking into the room. I was filled with joy at getting to see his face again. "Where am I?!" I asked. I was terrified. He sat down next to me. I liked him being so close for some reason.  
>'It's okay. You're just in the hospital. How's your head?" He said soothingly. "It's fine." I replied. "But why'd you take me here?" I asked, tilting my head. Adam looked at me.<br>"Because I care about you."  
>I felt a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. He really cared!<br>He looked down, and I noticed a tear slip down his cheek.  
>"Adam? Are you okay? I told you, I'm fine! Why are you crying?" I asked.<br>Suddenly, he pressed his lips to mine. I froze, but gathered the courage to kiss back. It wasn't rough, but it was gentle, and as cheesy as it sounds, it was perfect.  
>"S-sorry, I shouldnt have done that." Adam stuttered, turning away. My face was bright pink.<br>"N-no, I liked it." I replied. Adam looked up at me.  
>"Really? You aren't disgusted with me for being gay?" He asked. I smiled.<br>"No. I'm just kind of confused, because I thought I was straight, until I met you, and then I started feeling all fluttery, and then you kissed me, and now I'm not so sure." I admitted. Adam smiled back.  
>"I'm glad to hear that. Um, this may sound awkward, but are, are we a couple now?" He asked. I kissed him on the lips.<br>When we pulled away, I smiled shyly at him. "Does that answer your question?"  
>We were about to kiss again when a nurse came into the room.<br>"Visiting hours are over, sir." She said, yanking Adam up. "I'll see you tomorrow, Martin!" He said, leaving.  
>My heart was soaring. Adam kissed me. He KISSED me. And...<br>I liked it.** (I KISSED A GIRL, AND I LIKED IT! THE TASTE OF HER CHERRY CHAPSTICK)**  
>I thought this same exact thing until I fell asleep.<br>Adam's P.O.V  
>I got a cab and as the driver took me home, I let my mind drift into MartinLand. He wasn't mad about me kissing him! He even felt the same way! It made me smile just thinking about it.<br>As I went back into my house, I was greeted by...No one.  
>I sighed and went to the bathroom to shower.<br>As the warm water rushed over my body, I thought about how he seemed so scared of his father. At the thought of his father, anger surged through me. How could he hurt his own son like that?! And more importantly, my Martin!  
>I dried off and went to bed, considering how late it was. As I drifted off, the last thing I saw was Martin's sweet face. His pale skin, thick obsidian colored hair, and his soft gold eyes.<br>It was Saturday the next morning. I quickly dressed in a black t-shirt with two budder swords, jeans, black converse, and ran out to my car. It's not like I needed to brush my hair. It looked the same no matter what I did with it.  
>As I drove, I thought about Martin. He was probably asleep or something.<br>Martin's P.O.V.  
>I had been up since six A.M., waiting for visiting hours to start. I was scared he forgot about me.<br>But I was wrong.  
>"Martin? How's your head, baby?" Adam asked shyly, coming into the room and hugging me.<br>"It's okay. Thanks." I replied, hugging him back. He smiled and kissed me. I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss.  
>"So, the doctor said that you can go home today." Adam said once we pulled away. I panicked.<br>"NO! Dad will literally KILL me! We're not supposed to be in America!" I yelled, not realizing that I'd given away my biggest secret until it was too late. Adam looked at me.  
>"What do you mean?" He asked. I was about to make up some excuse, but he stopped me. "I want you to be completely honest."<br>I breathed in deeply and began.  
>"Last month, Dad kidnapped me from my mom and forced me to go to America with him. He's wanted in Bulgaria for murder, of my brother Peter." I explained. By the time I got to the part about Peter, I was sobbing. Adam hugged me tightly, and pet my hair, trying to soothe me. And it worked. My crying subsided slowly.<br>"It's okay. You can live with me." He said. I looked up at him. "Really?" I asked. He smiled. "Of course! Isn't it normal for couples to live with each other?" Adam said, squeezing my shoulder gently.  
>"I guess so. I'll live with you, Sky." I replied, hugging him.<br>We left and Adam signed me out of the hospital. As we rode to his house, we talked about Minecraft again, and how Microsoft might ruin it.  
>"Heh, so this is my humble home." Adam said. opening the door for me. I gasped. I'd never seen such a big house!<br>"This place is huge!" I squealed. Adam looked at me quizzingly. "It's just a normal house." He replied, confused. "Never mind that, I'll go get your stuff."  
>"Okay." I said, kissing his cheek before he left.<br>Adam's P.O.V.  
>I drove up to Martin's old house. The very sight of it left a bad taste in my mouth. I went over to the porch and knocked.<br>"Whaddya want?" Martin's father slurred. I pushed past him and gathered Martin's belongings. His laptop, his clothes, and a picture of a younger him with a boy who looked like him.  
>I packed these into a duffel bag, and went back home.<br>"Martin, I'm home!" I shouted, closing the door.  
>"ADAAAAM!" Martin yelled, tackling me. I dropped the duffel bag and kissed him.<br>"I was gone for like twenty minutes!" I laughed. Martin got off me.  
>"But I missed you!" He pouted. I laughed again and hugged him. "You're adorable, you know that right?"<br>Martin smiled.  
>"Yeah, I guess." He said shyly.<br>"So do you wanna see your room?" I asked. He brightened. "Sure." He replied.  
>I led him to the spare room. He looked astonished.<br>"THIS ROOM IS AMAZING!" He yelled, running into it. I laughed. "Glad you like it. I forgot your bedclothes, but we can get you new ones." I explained. Martin smiled. "That's okay." He replied. "Okay, here's your stuff." I said, giving him the duffel bag. He took it and kissed me on the cheek before flitting about the room excitedly, setting up everything. I chuckled and left to go record.  
><strong>Well this was quite a long chapter. Believe me, I'm glad you guys are liking my shitty little fluff story.<strong>  
><strong>MultiGlitter, Out!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Martin's P.O.V.  
>I was finishing putting my clothes away when I heard Sky screaming at someone.<br>"WHAT THE FUCK, BASH?!" He yelled.  
>I ran into his room.<br>"Sky?! What happened?!" I said, skidding to a halt.  
>"Who's that?" Someone on his Skype said.<br>Oh.  
>"Oh, this is Martin. He's my friend." He said, smiling. I looked at him. "Friend?" I teased.<br>"Oh, fine. We're a couple." He said, putting his arm around me.  
>"WHAT?!" A girl's voice screamed, and then the call was ended.<br>"Wh..Who was that?" I asked, trembling just a tiny bit. Her shrill voice startled me.  
>"Just Ashley. She's a huge homophobic. Don't mind her." Adam said, hugging me. The sun was setting as he did. I let my head rest on his shoulder.<br>We stayed like that for a few minutes, until Adam pulled away.  
>"Are you hungry?" He asked. I beamed.<br>"Starving!" I replied, hugging him.  
>He picked me up bridal style and carried me into the kitchen.<br>"Alright, I have some leftover pizza. Sorry, I need to go shopping" Adam said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.  
>I smiled. "No worries. I love pizza." I said, kissing him before he put me on a stool. He smiled back. "Okay." He said, putting two slices in the microwave.<br>After we ate, we decided to watch a movie.  
>"How about this one?" Adam asked, holding up a DVD case.<br>I looked at the DVD he was holding.  
>"The Virus 2?! Hell no! Hell! No!" I yelped.<br>Adam put on a puppy dog face.  
>"Please? I'm right here if you get scared." He begged. I sighed.<br>"Oh, Fine."  
>I regret it.<br>At the first jumpscare I buried my face into Adam's chest. After a few minutes, I dared to look at the screen and instantly hid my face again.  
>"MAKE IT STOP!" I cried, terrifed. Adam clicked the off button on the remote and looked at me.<br>"Are you okay? I didnt know you were THIS bad with horror movies." He said. I realized I'd been crying.  
>"Y-Yeah." I lied. "Just...I'm tired. Imma go to bed. Good night, Sky." I said, walking to my room.<br>(NIGHTMARE)  
>"You piece of shit. Being gay is a sin!" Dad snarled at my older brother, Peter. He looked so scared.<br>"PETEY!" I screamed. Dad shot me a glare.  
>"STAY OUT OF THIS YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He yelled. I cringed.<br>Peter stared at me with a look of fear. His eyes haunted me.  
>'Run,' They seemed to say. 'Save yourself.'<br>"This is what you get for being gay!" He growled, taking out a gun and shooting Peter.  
>There was blood everywhere. My brother's usually full of life blue eyes were cold and glassy.<br>I couldn't control myself. I started screaming my brother's name over and over until my throat was hoarse and I could barely breathe.  
>"Stop screaming, you little shit." Dad said, kicking me in my ribs. I fell to the ground, crying.<br>He left, glaring at me.  
>I crawled over to my brother's body in the cold darkness and threw myself on him, tears running down my face.<br>"Petey," I sniffled. "Please don't be dead. I don't know what I'll do without my big brother."  
>I waited for him to laugh, say it was all just a joke, hug me, and say he was sorry for scaring me, but nothing. Just silence.<br>(END OF NIGHTMARE)  
>I woke up, crying. Not silently. Literally SOBBING. I said the first thing that came into my mind.<br>"A-ADAM!" I wailed.  
>Sky rushed into my room, looking scared.<br>"Martin?! What happened?" He asked, his voice expressing concern and worry. I was trembling uncontrollably.  
>"P-Peter, Dad, K-Killed..." I managed to whimper.<br>Adam's expression softened and he sat down next to me. I let out a sob as the moment of the killing flashed through my mind again.  
>"Hey, now, please don't cry. Your brother's in a better place." Adam soothed. I merely whimpered and reached out my arms like a child would. He hugged me tightly and pet my hair, something that proved to calm me.<br>"Um, A-Adam?" I asked, blushing. Adam looked at me.  
>"Yeah, Martin?" He replied. I was scarlet, I could tell.<br>"C-Could I come to bed with you?"  
>Adam smiled. "Sure, baby." He said, picking me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled into him.<br>He took me into his room and sat me down on his bed. I burrowed under the bright yellow comforter and peeked out from under it.  
>Adam laughed and hopped on the bed as well. I cuddled up to him, all memory of my nightmare forgotten.<br>"You know I love you, right?" He said as I did so.  
>"Yep." I said sleepily.<br>I tried to sleep for a few minutes, but I couldn't. "Um, Sky?" I said, gently shaking his shoulder.  
>"Yeah?" Adam replied, sounding wide awake.<br>"Um, I know this is kind of awkward, b-but I can't sleep, and when I was really little, my mom used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep." I explained.  
>"Okay, I'll sing. But don't expect too much." He said. And with that, he began to sing in the most amazing voice I had ever heard in my life.<br>(safe and sound)  
>"Your voice is beautiful," I mumbled, my eyes drooping closed.<br>Adam's P.O.V.  
>"A-ADAM!" I heard Martin cry out. I was up in not even a second, and like a bullet I raced into his room, where I saw him bawling his eyes out.<br>"Martin?! What happened?" The questions spilled out of my mouth faster than I could think them.  
>"P-Peter, D-Dad, K-Killed..." He sniffled.<br>His brother...  
>I went over to his bed and sat down next to him, and he let out another wail. I hated seeing him so upset.<br>"Hey, now, please don't cry." I begged. "Your brother's in a better place."  
>Martin let out a small whimper and reached out his arms in a childish, adorable way. I hugged him and pet his hair. His sobs and trembling slowly subsided.<br>"Um, A-Adam?" I heard a shy voice ask.  
>"Yeah, Martin?" I replied, looking into the golden eyes of my boyfriend.<br>"C-Could I come to bed with you?" He begged, looking desperate.  
>I smiled and picked him up bridal style.<br>"Sure, baby." I said. I noticed him blushing a lobster red. It was so cute!  
>I carried him into my room, and sat him down on the bed. He jumped into the covers and peeked out from under them, smiling shyly. I laughed. He was so much like a puppy it was ridiculous, but it was so sweet at the same time.<br>I sat down on the bed too. He squirmed over to me and cuddled close.  
>"You know I love you, right?" I asked.<br>"Yep." Martin replied, burying his face in my chest.  
>I laid awake for a while, thinking.<br>"Um, Sky?" I heard a childish voice ask.  
>"Yeah?" I replied.<br>"Um, I know this is kind of awkward, b-but I can't sleep, and when I was really little, my mom used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep." He said.  
>Oh, he wanted me to sing. This was gonna end in disaster.<br>"Okay, I'll sing. But don't expect too much." I replied, beginning to sing in my horrible voice.  
>(safe and sound)<br>His eyes drooped closed.  
>"Your voice is beautiful." He mumbled sleepily.<br>Really?  
><strong>I love this kind of scene. SO KAWAII DESUUUU!<strong>  
><strong>LOL no. But in all seriousness, so glad you guys like this story. I HAVE FRIED CHICKEN AND DORITOS HOW YOU LIKE ME NOW FOOLS.<strong>  
><strong>MultiGlitter, Out!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Martin's P.O.V.  
>When I woke up, Adam was gone. "Adam?!" I called out, scared that he'd left me.<br>I jumped out of bed and searched the house. No Adam.  
>I went over to the couch and started crying. Last night's panic attack had obviously been too much for him.<br>"Martin?!" I heard Adam cry out. I looked over at the door. Adam had dropped some grocery bags and ran over to me, looking concerned.  
>"Are you having another panic attack?!" He said, looking scared. I beamed and threw my arms around him. "Adam! You didn't leave me!"<br>He looked astonished. "Why in hell would I leave you?! You're way too cute to leave!" He exclaimed. I smiled sheepishly.  
>"Maybe I was a little paranoid..." I admitted.<br>"Yeah. Just calm down, I won't leave you. Not for anyone." He mumbled, hugging me back.  
>"So, um, what do you wanna do now?" He asked a few minutes later.<br>"I dunno, MineCraft?" I replied, shrugging my shoulders.  
>"Okay!"<br>We set up a new survival world and started building a house.  
>Adam's P.O.V.<br>"HALP!" I screamed, looking at the three creepers on my screen.  
>"I'll save you!" Martin yelled, running out of our mine and slaying them with a diamond sword.<br>"Thanks, baby. Hey, wait a sec-" Realization struck me.  
>"WHEN DID YOU FIND DIAMOND?!"<br>Martin giggled. God, I swear his laugh could cure cancer.  
>"Lke ten minutes ago." He laughed.<br>"You'd better have diamonds for me." I joked. Martin threw down a budder pick.  
>"No, but I have this." He said.<br>"IT'S FUCKING BEAUTIFUL!" I joked. I decided not to mention the fact that I was recording all this. Martin smiled. "You love budder more than me?" He giggled. I smiled.  
>"No way, baby. You're the only one I have eyes for." I replied, kissing him on the cheek. He blushed a bright pink.<br>"Well, let's go find some DIAMONDS!" I yelled, running into the mine. Martin followed, holding the enchanted iron pickaxe I gave him. Specifically, Efficiency 1 and Unbreaking 2.  
>We looked around for a little while, until we found a patch of diamonds.<br>"Wow! Freaking ten diamonds!" I gasped. Martin placed the crafting bench we'd brought and made a diamond sword.  
>"Here you go, cutie." He said, tossing it to me.<br>"HELL YEAH!" I yelled, going to a nearby zombie and killing it.  
>"Shall we go up then?" He asked. I smiled. "Yurp."<br>And with that, we went up our staircase to the house.  
>Martin blushed all of a sudden.<br>"Dude, you okay?" I asked. He tackled me and pinned me to the ground, kissing me happily.  
>I responded eagerly, kissing back. When we pulled away, needing air, we were both blushing bright scarlet.<br>"Uh, Martin?" I said. Martin looked at me. "Yeah?" He replied. I pointed to the computer. "I'm recording."  
>His blush could've given a Redstone Block a run for its money.<br>"Oh, god... you're not gonna upload it, are you?" He said, cringing.  
>"IT'S MY DUTY!" I yelled, running back to the computer.<br>"So that's Martin! I'm Sky, and I'll see you later, recruits!" I said as Martin yelled "IMMA KEEL YOU!"  
>I turned off the recording and looked at Martin's pouting face. "Come on, baby, it's no big deal." I said, having him look up at me. He crossed his arms across his chest.<br>"Please?" He begged. I sighed. "Oh, fine." I said, kissing his forehead. He smiled shyly. "Thanks, Adam." He said, resting his head on my shoulder gently.  
>Martin's P.O.V.<br>For a while, we just watched movies until we got bored.  
>"Adaaam..." I whined, looking at him. Adam turned to me, smiling. "What is it, babe?" He asked.<br>"I'm booored."  
>He thought for a moment. "I have a pool. We could go swimming." He suggested. I looked down.<br>"I, uh, can't swim." I admitted. Adam laughed, but not in a mean way. "Aw, it's okay. I'll teach you!" He replied. I was about to protest, but he stopped me.  
>"No buts. You get into your swimsuit and I'll meet you in the backyard." He said.<br>I sighed and went into my room, changing into my orange and yellow checkered swim trunks. I ran outside.  
>"Hey, baby." Sky said in a deeper voice, pulling me close to him. I blushed and giggled, pressing my lips to his briefly.<br>"Okay," Adam began once we pulled away. "We'll start in the shallow end. C'mon!" He said, taking my hand and leading me into the water. I squeaked in surprise.  
>"It's cold!" I wailed. He hugged me from behind. "Don't worry, you'll get used to the cold." He promised. I smiled at him.<br>"Okay, let's start."  
>(TIME SKURP)<br>"That was so much fun!" I exclaimed as we went back inside. Adam laughed.  
>"Yeah, well it's almost midnight. Let's get dried off and head to bed. We have school tomorrow!" He replied, getting me a towel. I draped it across my shoulders.<br>"Okay. G'Night." I said, walking off to my room.  
><strong>Not much to be said about this chapter. All I can say is thank you for your support!<strong>  
><strong>MultiGlitter, Out!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Adam's P.O.V.  
>"AD-ADAM!" Martin wailed. I got out of bed.<br>He was having another panic attack.  
>I went over to him and he looked up, tears flooding down his cheeks.<br>"Hey, baby, it's okay. Did you have another nightmare?" I asked, sitting down. Martin nodded. "I-I have something to tell you..." He said. I looked at him intently. "What is it?" I replied.  
>"It's not unusual for me to get panic attacks. I get them a lot." He admitted, letting out a whimper.<br>"Hey, that's not your fault. C'mere." I said, opening my arms. Martin whimpered and crawled into my lap, wrapping his arms around my midsection and holding on for dear life. His nightmare must have been much worse this time.  
>"Um, if you don't mind me asking, what was your nightmare about?" I asked. He let out a little shuddery sob before he began.<br>"D-Dad found us, and h-he killed us. He did the s-same thing to Peter and his boyfriend. " He explained, letting out a little cry every so often. I sighed and held him closer.  
>"Don't worry, that'll never happen. I'll keep you safe, or die trying." I promised. Martin let out a wail and a fresh stream of tears went down his face.<br>"That's what I'm afraid of! That I'll have to watch you die in front of me!" He sobbed angrily. I kissed his forehead. "It'll never happen, baby, honest." I replied softly. Martin looked up at me with red and puffy eyes.  
>"I just don't want you to die, Adam. I really love you." He whimpered. I sighed.<br>"I promise, it won't happen. He can't hurt you, or either of us." I said soothingly. He sighed happily and just leaned into me.  
>He fell asleep after a little while, but when I tried to put him back on the bed, he awoke, eyes full of fear.<br>"Don't go, Sky. Stay with me. Please?" He begged, hugging me tightly. I smiled. "Okay, Martin." I replied, laying him down on the bed and crawling in myself.  
>"Goodnight, Adam." Martin mumbled, laying his head on my chest and closing his eyes. I draped my arm around the sleeping boy and let my eyes droop shut.<br>Martin's P.O.V.  
>"Morning, babe!" Adam chirped as the alarm went off. I yawned.<br>"Mornin'!" I replied happily. Adam smiled and rolled over, pinning me down playfully. I giggled and kissed him. When we pulled away, Adam got off me and picked me up bridal style.  
>"Where are we goin?" I asked.<br>"The kitchen. You are hungry, aren't you?" Adam asked, walking in the direction of the kitchen.  
>"Yeah, but can I get dressed first? I'm in my pajamas, if you havent noticed." I said. Adam sighed and put me down.<br>"Meet me there when youre done." He replied, kissing my cheek and walking off.  
>I went into my room and got dressed in a yellow t-shirt and some jeans. I slipped on my favorite red sneakers and ran downstairs, where Sky was making breakfast.<br>"Heyo." He said, giving me a slice of toast. I started eating. "Um, Adam? How do you think Ty and Jason are gonna react to us? Being together, that is." I asked. Sky looked up from the toast he was buttering.  
>"Oh, don't worry. They'll be fine with it." He said happily. I smiled. "I hope so. I wouldn't want them to hate you just because of me."<br>Adam laughed. "Dude, they'll love it!" He replied cheerily, giving me a granola bar. "We need to go. I'll drive you." Adam added. I nodded, standing up. Adam started walking , but stopped when he realized I wasnt following him.  
>"Aren't you coming, my little puppy?" He joked, ruffling my thick black hair. I smoothed it down and reached out my arms.<br>"Carry me."  
>Adam chuckled and picked me up piggyback style, carrying me to his car. I laughed as he plopped me down in the passenger side. Adam started the car and a song came on the radio.<br>"Oh, I love this song!" I squealed as the lyrics started.  
>((Headphones by Nightcore. So addicting!))<br>We started singing along. Me with my ugly, high singing voice, and Adam with his just amazing one. Really, there was no way to describe his voice except amazing. It was high and low at the same time.  
>"Okay, we're here!" Adam cheered as we parked. I smiled and hopped on his back piggyback style again.<br>We went into the school, both of us beaming happily. Some kids gave us weird looks, but left us alone.  
>"Okay, we're here!" He said, letting me down in front of a storage closet. I wasn't sure how I felt about that.<br>"Uh, what?" I asked, giggling nervously.  
>Adam laughed. "Don't worry. We always meet here." He assured. I breathed a sigh of relief.<br>We opened the door to wait for Jason and Ty, but were surprised to see that they were already in the storage closet.  
>Making out.<br>"Jason?! Ty?!" There was no hiding the surprise in my voice.  
>"Oh, M-Martin! Sk-Sky!" Jason just sounded scared, but Ty looked absolutely horrified. Jason put an arm around him.<br>" It's okay. They were gonna have to find out one way or another." He hushed. Ty whimpered. Jason then turned to us.  
>"Yeah, we're dating. I know you're probably disgusted with us and want nothing to do with us, but we love each other." He said.<br>I smiled slightly. "It's okay. We are too." I said, proving my point by kissing Adam's cheek.  
>"I knew you had a crush on him!" Ty squealed. Jason laughed.<br>"Okay, for once in your worthless lives, you were right." Sky joked. Ty smiled shyly.  
>"So later do you wanna head to Coneheads after school like always?" He offered, acting like that whole thing hadn't happened. I tilted my head slightly.<br>"What's Coneheads?" I asked. Jason smiled.  
>"It's an ice cream shop that we always go to on Mondays. It's kind of a 'we survived' thing we do." He explained. I laughed.<br>"Oh, okay. What do you think, Adam?" I asked. Adam nodded. "Definitely." He said. I giggled and leaned into my boyfriend. He draped his arm around me.  
>"GAY FAGS!" A kid yelled, walking by. I frowned.<br>"It's okay. They're all bark and no bite." Adam assured. I said nothing.  
>The bell rung.<br>"Oh, I gotta go babe. Love you." He said, kissing my cheek and walking off. I blushed and ran off to my class.  
>A girl came over to me. She was wearing extremely skimpy clothes and waaay too much makeup.<br>"Hey, cutie." She said flirtily. I felt really awkward.  
>"Um, hi. What's your name?" I asked. The girl sat on my lap. I wanted to push her off. "I'm Ruby." She said. Her voice was high and squeaky and made me want to cover my ears.<br>"So, are you single?" She asked. I shook my head. "No, actually. I'm not." I replied, feeling really uncomfortable about the situation. She looked surprised but assumed her slutty demeanor after a second.  
>"Well I bet she's not as good as I am if you know what I mean." She said, winking. I gently pushed her off.<br>"I'm sorry, but I'm very happy with Adam. Please just leave me alone." I said, focusing on my paper. She got a horrified look on her face.  
>"You're gay?!" She gasped. I looked up at her for a moment. "Yeah." I said, and turned back to my worksheet. She sashayed off, a disgusted look on her face.<br>After class, I met up with Adam.  
>"Hey." I said, standing on tiptoes to kiss him. He slipped his arms around my waist and kissed back.<br>"Hey." He replied softly after we pulled away.  
>"I gotta go, but will you meet me at lunch?" I asked. Adam laughed. "Of course!" He said, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled and let myself melt into his warm arms.<br>But then the bell rang again. I sighed. "Bye, Adam." I said sadly, walking off to my math class.  
>I didn't really listen to the lesson because I wanted to see Adam again. When the bell rang, I literally ran to the cafeteria.<br>"Adam! I missed you!" I squealed, hugging him when I saw him. He laughed. "I missed you too baby." He replied, letting me rest my head on his shoulder.  
>"Okay, what do you want?" He asked, gesturing to the drinks. I smiled and got a lemonade. He grabbed a Diet Pepsi and we got our lunches. This time it was pizza, so we got the same thing. Adam held my hand as we did so.<br>After he paid for our lunches, (he insisted) we went to our table, where Jason and Ty were waiting.  
>"So, what happened that made you two, you know, a couple?" Ty asked. I smiled at the memory and began to explain it, leaving out the part where dad beat me.<br>"Aww, that's so sweet!" Jason fangirled. Adam laughed.  
>"Okay, so tell us now. How'd you two start dating?" He asked. Ty began to tell the story. Apparently, last year after his girlfriend Jocelyn broke up with her, Jason had been the one to comfort him, and one thing led to another, and next thing you know, they were kissing. Kind of like what happened with me and Adam.<br>"That actually is pretty adorable." I replied.  
>We started talking about dumb stuff like taming horses in Minecraft and the new mobs that were supposedly coming out until lunch ended.<br>"Bye, guys!" I said, walking off.  
>After school, Adam drove us all to a tiny ice cream shop.<br>"I'll buy for us all." Adam said happily, pulling out his wallet. We all smiled and got whatever we got: Adam, pecan, Jason, rainbow sherbet, Ty, plain vanilla, and me, mint chocolate chip.  
>We walked down the street, eating our ice cream.<br>"So, would you rather have Ty in a maid costume or a maid in a Ty costume?" I asked randomly.  
>Jason laughed. "Probably Ty in a maid costume because I have no idea what the hell a Ty costume is." He replied, snickering. Ty blushed and simply held Jason closer. "Same thing for me. I'd get jealous." He said.<br>We all laughed a little bit.  
>"Oh, crap! I gotta get home!" Ty said all of a sudden, looking at his phone. "Can you drive me home?" He asked. Adam shrugged. "Okay. C'mon." He said, hopping into the car. Ty, Jason and I followed suit.<br>"Thanks, Adam. Bye, guys!" Ty said, kissing Jason's cheek and exiting the car. Jason merely smiled and blushed lightly.  
>"We need a shipping name for you guys." Adam said as we were driving Jason home.<br>"A- A shipping name?" Jason said nervously.  
>"TRUELOX!" Sky screamed.<br>"Um, I'm lost guys. What's a shipping name?" I asked. Jason began to explain.  
>"We have youtube channels, and when people want two of us to get together, they merge our usernames." He said. I nodded. "I get it." I replied.<br>We dropped off Jason at his house and went home.  
>As soon as we were in our house, we started watching a movie called The Purge. It was scary, but not as scary as it would have been without Adam.<br>After it was done, we went to bed together, since we noticed that I don't have panic attacks when I'm sleeping with him. I cuddled up to Adam and wrapped my arms around his midsection, letting myself fall asleep.  
>It seemed merely seconds later that I woke up to Adam nudging my shoulder gently.<br>"C'mon, baby. We gotta get to school." He said. I groaned. "Can we not go? I'm lazzyyy." I begged. Adam laughed. "Okay, fine. We don't have any big tests today or anything, so why not?" He said, ruffling my hair. I crawled back under the covers. Sky smiled and joined me, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
>We simply stayed like that for who knows how long until the doorbell rung.<br>"I'll be right back." Adam said, getting up and leaving. I waited for a minute or two, until I heard yelling.  
>"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Adam screamed. I heard a feminine voice yelling back at him.<br>"But you still love me!" She yelled back. I went into the living room and went over to the door. A girl with reddish hair was on the porch.  
>"Um, Adam? Who's this?" I asked, peeking over his shoulder. Adam glared at the girl.<br>"Martin, this is Alesa. My EX girlfriend." He said coldly. I'd never seen Adam like this before.  
>"Who is this?" Alesa asked. Adam looked at me.<br>"This is Martin. My boyfriend." He said. Alesa got a look of disgust on her face, much like Ruby's.  
>"Fucking Fags!" She yelled, stomping away.<br>"What happened?" I asked. Adam sighed.  
>"She wanted to get back together, but when I rejected her, she tried to kiss me." He explained. A surge of anger went through me.<br>"I'll kill her!" I growled. Adam smiled.. "Jealous, are we?" He asked, chuckling. I blushed.  
>"Maybe a little." I admitted. "But you love me anyways, right?"<br>"Yep."  
>I frowned. "So what do you wanna do now?"<br>"Who liek Minecraf?"  
>"I liek Minecraf!"<br>And with that, we raced to our computers.  
><strong>Sorry everyone, my uploading marathon is over! Sorry!<strong>  
><strong>MultiGlitter, Out!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, do you wanna record a video together?" Adam asked, grinning widely. I smile.  
>"Sure, but I don't have a YouTube channel." I replied. Adam's smile grew bigger, if that was even possible.<br>"Well we'll have to fix that, now won't we?" He said deviously, pulling up a YouTube "Create Account" page. I laughed.  
>"Okay, okay, I give in. I'll make a YouTube channel." I tease, typing in my Minecraft username.<br>After a few seconds, my account was all made and we got into one of my parkour maps.  
>"Hey guys, Sky here, and I'm with someone new! Meet Bodil40!" He yelled happily.<br>"Hey, guys." I said shyly. He laughed.  
>"Today we will be playing an Epic Jump Map by none other than this sexy beast here!" He said, punching my character.<br>"So let's get started!" I giggled, finishing his sentence.  
>"Alright, so since I love you, don't pull that lever." I laughed happily. He went right up to the lever and clicked it. "This lever, right?"<br>SkyTheKidRS blew up  
>"BODIL40 YOU SUUUUCCCKKK!"<br>Ouch. Oh well. At least he was just joking. I shook it off, letting out a fake laugh, and parkoured on.  
>(10 minute time skip because I wanted to)<br>"And that was Epic Jump Map! Go subscribe to Bodil40! Baiiii!" Adam did his outro. I said a quick "bye" and turned off the recording.  
>"So what was that fake laugh about?" Adam asked. I tilted my head, pretending to be unsure. "What are you talking about?" I replied.<br>"Don't lie to me. I can tell when your laugh is fake. What really happened? Did I go too far?" He asked, concern in his voice. I nodded, hugging him. "A little." I said, burying my face in his chest. He smiled sadly.  
>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He said softly, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled. "It's okay." I replied. He released me and smiled. "So do you wanna watch a movie?" He asked. I smiled hopefully. "Can we cuddle too?" I pleaded. He grinned.<br>"Of course, baby." He said. I hopped up into his arms, used to it by now, and let him carry me to the couch. He turned on a movie called "The Hunger Games".  
>"C'mere, Martin." He replied, opening his arms for me. I gladly cuddled up to him as the movie started. I kept asking stupid questions, but Adam seemed happy to answer them for me, pointing out every character.<br>(ANOTHER TIME SKIP MY GOD)  
>"Whyyy, Rue?" I sobbed, crying into Adam's chest. Adam pet my hair, whispering sweet nothings in my ear to help soothe me. I slowly let my crying subside and finally, after a minute or two, stop. I whimpered and lifted my head from my boyfriend's chest.<br>"You okay now, baby?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me gently. I nodded and looked up to the screen again.  
>"Sky? Are we like Katniss and Peeta?" I asked, looking up at him. He grinned softly.<br>"Of course, Martin. I would die for you." He promised. At that moment a curiosity sparked through my mind. "W-Will you show me your eyes?" I begged. He looked away.  
>"I can't." He mumbled sadly. I gave him a puppy dog look. "Please?" I replied, looking up at him hopefully. He sighed. "Fine, but you can't laugh." He said, and with that, he removed his dark sunglasses, revealing the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen in my life.<br>"They're...They're so beautiful..." I said softly, getting lost in the chocolate pools. He smiled shyly. "You really like them?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah. They're amazing." I replied. He hugged me tightly.  
>"So are you, Martin." He said quietly.<br>"Adaaamm..." I said all of a sudden. He looked back at me. "What is it, baby?" He asked. "I haven't kissed you in over two hours." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. He slipped his arms around my waist and kissed me deeply. I kissed back, loving every second of it.  
>"I love you so much..." I mumbled once we pulled away. "I love you more." Adam replied, draping his arm around my shoulders. I giggled and kissed him again.<br>When we pulled away, I snuggled into his chest and we watched the rest of the movie.  
>"Adam, I'm bored. Can we go somewhere?" I pleaded, acting like I was five again. He chuckled.<br>"Sure." He replied. "Where do you wanna go?" I thought for a moment. "I dunno." I said honestly. He laughed. "How about the forest? You've never been there, have you?" Sky asked. I shook my head.  
>"No, I haven't. Can we go? Can we?" I begged. He laughed. "Of course! Get your shoes on and we can go." I ran to go get my sneakers.<br>(Time skip to when they're at the forest)  
>"It's amazing!" I squealed as I saw the wooded area. Adam laughed and took my hand, leading me into the forest.<br>"This is so beautiful, Adam." I said softly. He smiled. "This isn't even the half of it. Follow me!" He laughed, running off. I giggled and followed him. He slipped into a small hole in the foliage.  
>"Oh my god..." I gasped. It was a beautiful little oasis, with a flat rock that gently sloped into a pond filled with clear, shimmery water.<br>"Beautiful, right?" Adam asked, a new sparkle in his eyes. I nodded. "It's the most amazing place I've ever been." I said softly. Adam smiled and removed his shoes and shirt. I couldn't help but blush a dark crimson. He smirked.  
>"What? You've never seen another guy shirtless?" He said cheekily. I smiled shyly. "Yeah, I have, but they weren't my boyfriend." I giggled.<br>"Good point. Well, are you gonna swim or what?" He asked. I hesitantly removed my sneakers and shirt and dived in with Adam. He smiled and splashed me.  
>(TIME SKIP AGAIN BECAUSE I RAN OUT OF IDEAS)<br>We laid on the rock, staring at the beautiful sight before us. I smiled at him. "Thank you. I've never had this much fun in my life." I admitted, grasping his hand. He smiled back. "I'm glad. You deserve it, after all you've been through." He replied. I shivered.  
>"Adam, I'm cold." I squeaked. Adam chuckled. "I'm not exactly warmer, but come here, baby." He said, opening his arms for me. I snuggled into him, happy to be where I was. In Adam's arms, I felt safe, at ease. In a nutshell, I felt Happy.<br>**So, um, I have a question for you guys.**  
><strong>Do you want, *cough cough*<strong>  
><strong>...smut? XD<strong>  
><strong>Seriously. I'm wondering. Put it in the reviews and if I get five saying that you want smut, I'll write it.<strong>  
><strong>Have a great day, Sparklers!<strong>  
><strong>-Glitter the Sorceress<strong>


	8. sorry

**Hey, everyone. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately. I'm going through quite a bit right now, mainly with my mom. I really need to get this off my chest, so if you want to know more about my personal life, by all means read on. **

**My two best friends in the world are Cianna and Halia, and I can tell them anything. Anytime I'm upset or paranoid, or whatever, I go to them to talk out my problems to people who are listening, and who care. Unlike my mom. She's such a horrible person, she even made me cry on my eighth birthday. She chased my dad away. She ruined my life, in a nutshell. The insults are even worse.**

**"Ugly cow."**

**"Spoiled bitch."**

**And other names that I would rather not repeat. I'm in a suicidal, broken state right now, and talking to Cianna and Halia always helps. But she took my computer, and now I can never speak to them again, because we dont have each others phone numbers and they live in Ohio. I'm miserable, you guys. I really do want to kill myself.**

**And before you say "Oh, what an attention whore" I just really needed to talk about it. So if you read this entire thing, I thank you. **

**-Glitter **


	9. update

**Hey, guy! First off, thank you so much for supporting me when I felt so alone. Reading your comments made me feel a lot better. **

**Second, if you want updates on when chapters and new stories coming out, or just wanna see me fangirl over YouTubers *cough cough* Tyler Oakley *cough* Then you can follow me on Twitter. It's Luv4Roblox because I can't figure out how to change it xD So, that's all I really have to say.**

**Firebolt!**

**-Glitter the Sorceress**


End file.
